1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for protecting an automobile from being stolen, and in particular, to a steering wheel and ignition locking device to prevent the theft of an automobile or similar vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automobile theft has become a daily common occurrence in most large cities. Several thousand vehicles are stolen each day in the United States. Numerous devices have recently been employed to reduce or eliminate automobile theft. For instance, a common steering wheel lock is marketed that basically comprises an adjustable rod that fits across the steering wheel, so that the elongation of the adjustable rod makes it very difficult to turn the wheel. One of the drawbacks of such an adjustable rod across the steering wheel is the fact that it can be easily bent or cut in half with a hacksaw or the like. Many of these devices are not strong enough for locking a steering wheel, because of the desire for something light and portable. Other devices employ electronic systems hidden in the vehicle that give off a signal if the device is caused to move. These are very expensive and not always reliable. Another common method employed in automobile theft is "hot wiring," wherein ignition wires or master keys are utilized by the automobile thief to either bypass or activate the ignition in starting the car. Ignition locks have been provided that include buttons for mechanically locking the steering wheel if the key is not inserted properly, but this may be bypassed as well.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the background art by providing a vehicle locking system that immobilizes the steering wheel and simultaneously prevents contact or tampering with the ignition key insert system. The device immobilizes the steering wheel while simultaneously making the ignition inaccessible with the protection of a surrounding barrier. The present invention includes three major components, one of which is permanently installed on the vehicle's steering column, called the base unit, another which attaches to the steering wheel and the third which comprises a removable ignition cover unit that attaches to the base unit when it is desired to secure and lock the vehicle. By using the present invention, there is no access to the ignition key insert and the steering wheel is immobilized until the barriers are removed.